Juraría que yo no era así
by Nami D. Monkey
Summary: Tras un esperimento fallido, los RRBZ se transforman en animales... Y tendrán que aprender a vivir como tal... Y CON LAS PPGZ!
1. Chapter 1

Bueno, estoy aquí con otro Fic.

Lo prometido es deuda. Espero que os guste.

Capitulo 1: Cambio Radical.

La ciudad de Townsville, un lugar pacífico donde la gente es feliz y además está protegida por las PowerPuff Girls Z , unas adorables niñas.

La 1º: Una pelirroja muy inteligente a la vez que hermosa con ua tonalidad de ojos poco común, rosas. Su nombre, Momoko Akatsutsumi , siendo una PPGZ, Blossom.

La 2º: Una tierna y adorable chica de pelo dorado y unos ojos azules, llamada Miyako Gotokuji , también conocida como Bubbles.

Y la última pero no menos importante: Una pelinegra dura y un poco marimacha (xD) pero muy linda igualmente, con unos ojos jade increíbles , de nombre Kaoru Matsubara, apodada Buttercup.

Pero… Vámonos a un rincón de las oscuras y frías calles de Townsville para poder ver a uno de los principales villanos de la ciudad.

Mojo Jojo.

Un simio verde y peludo apestoso que se pasa todo el rato molestando y destruyendo la ciudad por diversión.

También encontraremos a los RowdyRuff Boys Z, Brick, Boomer y Butch.

-Hola Mojo, reportajes de "Villanos a la Moda", al habla María, que es lo que planea hacer nuestro villano esta semana?- Dije yo entrando por la puerta.

-Hola María, verás estoy haciendo una pócima que hará que mis niños sean más poderosos y fuertes que las estúpidas PowerPuff Girls Z…. MUAJAJAJAJAJA!- Me respondio Mojo.

-Pueden probarla ya?- Le pregunté yo.

-Claro- Me respondió.

Mientras se fue a llamarlos, yo aproveché y le eché a la pócima una especie de gelatina que había allí y espere a que su plan saliera mal.

-He vuelto…No habrás tocado nada… Verdad? ¬¬ -Me preguntó.

-YO? Puff que va.- Le dije.

-Ok

Sirvió la pócima en 3 vasos y ellos se la bebieron.

BOOOOM!

-Hay madre! Pero que has hecho?

-Y-YO! Na-ada lo juro! (dedos cruzados)

Y esque con los cuentos de la gelatina… LOS RRBZ ERAN ANIMALES!

Continuará….

Os gustó? Si es así dejar comentarios! La continuaré cuando pueda!

Brick: Osea, nunca…

Yo: Brick… Date por muerto…

Brick: *Glup* O-oye no te lo tomes a-así mujer… AAAHHHH!

Yo: SI MÁS VALE QUE CORRAS! Chao!


	2. Conozcamos a fondo a estes l

Yo: Holaa! He vuelto! Lo ves Brick?

Brick: Es mejor que os valláis está loca perdida…

Yo: Te he oído… ¬¬* Bueno espero que os guste ^^

Brick : Bipolar…

Yo: ¬¬*

Capitulo 2: Conozcamos a fondo a estes lindos animales!

Deambulaban por la calle porque Mojo Jojo les mandara salir a buscarme… Pero estoy muy bien escondida…

Bueno, para empezar sabremos que dulces animalitos son ahora.

Primero tenemos un lindo pastor alemán (perro) , pelo marrón y unos ojos rojos. Lleva una tirita en la mejilla y una gorra roja. No hace falta decir quien es pero es Brick.

Luego un adorable Golden retriever (perro) Con unos ojos azules y pequitas. Que mono y es Boomer.

Por último, un doberman muy mono (perro) que parece como molesto y tiene ojos verdes. Butch.

Bueno y que son todos unos lindos y adorables cachorritos bebés.

-Guau, grrr guau! – (no me puedo creer esto!) –Dice Brick

-Gua! Aw aw! – (Ja! Y crees que nosotros si?) – Dice Butch

-GA guau mmm...- (Vamos chicos dejar de pelear, la tenemos que encontrar)- Responde Boomer.

GUAU! – (tienes razón) – Dicen los dos.

Y siguieron "persiguiéndome" …

Hasta que…

BUM!

Guau! Grrrrr!- (dios dejar ya las explosiones por hoy!)- Gruñe Brick

AAA! Que lindos… - Dice alguien (si vamos ni que no supiéramos quién es)

Awww…. – (Esa voz….) – Dice Boomer.

Awww guau… - ( Oh-oh…) – Dice Butch.

CONTINUARÁ...


	3. La sorpresa!

Bueno, antes que nada deciros que si no os disteis imaginado a los chicos como los describí, aquí tenéis un dibujo mío:

http:/ phinbellafan07 . /#/ d4r1q38 ( sin espacios)

Y ahora que tenéis una idea, seguimos.

Capitulo 3: La sorpresa!

- _AAA! Que lindos… - Dice alguien (si vamos ni que no supiéramos quién es)_

_Awww…. – (Esa voz….) – Dice Boomer._

_Awww guau… - ( Oh-oh…) – Dice Butch._

-Valla, parece que no tienen dueño, si no, tendrían dueños… Genial!- Gritó la pequeña.

-Guau! ( Burbuja!)- Ladró Boomer.

-Hala! Si parece que me entendéis y todo! Jeje, soy Miyako, encantada. – Dijo ella.

-Grrrr Wau!- (Miyako? Eres Burbuja!) – Se extrañó Brick.

-Guau guau! (Pues claro que te entendemos idiota!) – Responde Butch

- Grrrrrr, wau wau – ( No la insultes! Y sin transformar es Miyako ) – Le protesta Boomer.

-Calma, calma… Los llevaré a un lugar seguro. – Dijo Miyako.

Así los cogió a los 3 en brazos (recuerden que son cachorros) y se marchó tarareando una canción.

_**CASA DE MIYAKO.**_

Al llegar a casa, saludó a su abuelita y subió a su cuarto. Después, llamó a sus amigas.

Chicas, tengo una sorpresa para vosotras. –les habló Miyako.

_¿¡CHOCOLATE?- _Gritó Momoko.

_¿¡El Tekken 6?_! – Respondió Kaoru.

No y no. No lo sabréis si no venís no creéis?- Respondió Miyako.

_Ok, ya vamos. – _Respondieron las 2 y colgaron.

Ya en casa de Miyako, empezaron a hablar decidiendo así que cada una se quedaría con 1.

-Con cuál queréis quedaros? – Dijo Miyako.

-Yo con el Doberman, parece rudo. – Dijo Kaoru.

- Wau! Grrrrrr! – (Que? Con ella!) – Gruño Butch.

- Hmmm, te llamaré… Tyson!- Gritó Kaoru.

-Puedo decir algo? – Dijo Miyako apenada.

-E, si claro.- Dijo Kaoru.

-Es que yo había pensado en los RRBZ… Ya sabeis… el accidente…

-Kaoru, Miyako tiene razón, en su honor les pondremos los mismos nombres- Dijo Momoko.

-Si, Butch, nos vamos a casa a dormir la siesta. _ Respondió Kaoru.

Grrr, Wau? – ( Espera, accidente?) – Dijo Butch.

Bueno, lo mismo te digo Brick, te gusta el nombre? – Dijo triste Momoko.

Wau! Guau guau…- (Sí, aunque lo del accidente…).

Bueno, Boomer, despídete de tus amigos… - Dijo Miyako dejando escapar una lágrima.

Wauu…mmmm….- (Chao, hermanos… "se gira a Miyako" estás bien?) Dijo Boomer.

Pero como era de esperarse ella no lo entendió y no le respondió.

Era por la noche y Miyako se preparaba para dormir, mañana era sábado.

-Boomer! Ven que tengo comida rica! – Dijo Miyako.

El pobre perrito aún se perdia por la casa y entró a una habitación en penumbras.

El se fijó en una foto…una en peculiar…

El se la había dado antes de irse… Como recuerdo de una amistad…

Pero no le gustó como desapareció de allí.

"Poner canción The Salwater Room , Owl City."

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Era un día lluvioso, y él corría como si le fuera la vida en ello, resbaló, calló varias veces, pero se levantó y siguió corriendo, hasta llegar a una casa._

_(TIMBRA)_

_-Hola, se encuentra en casa Miyako? – Dice Boomer._

_-Si un momento. – Dice la abuela._

_-Miyako… Yo… Lo siento! Toma! – Dice Boomer sin llegar Miyako y lo dejó en una mesita en la entrada._

_-Ya lleg… Boomer? – Se da cuenta del regalo – Y esto?_

_Lo abre y ve una foto, luego se fija en un papel que cayó al suelo._

"_Querida Miyako… Lo siento por decírtelo así, pero no tengo valor de mirarte a la cara para decirte que… Me tengo que ir de aquí… Me voy a España… Lo siento mucho… Perdóname… Nos veremos en 3 años…_

_Atte: Boomer."_

_Y la pobre Miyako… destrozada por la noticia de que su amor prohibido se iba por 3 años, rompió a llorar…_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

-mmmm… Wau wau - (me perdonarás algún día? O mi amor…)

-Oh, estás aquí Boomy- Dijo Miyako agarrandolo y fijándose en la foto – Vamos a dormir… - Acabó la frase con un deje de tristeza que preocupó a Boomer.

Luego, se fueron a dormir.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

No os perdais el próximo capitulo que se llama " El accidente".

Haber que les pasó a los RRBZ y porque siguen vivos y no muertos como ellas creen.

Nos Leemos!


	4. AVISO

Esto es solo un **AVISO**.

Durante las dos próximas semanas ( hasta el día 1) por razones personales (examenes ¬¬ ) no continuaré con el fic, aunque tampoco tenia una idea clara.

Gracias por entenderlo.

Nos vemos el día 1 ¡


	5. El accidente

Bueno, ya he vuelto con otro capitulo más… Adelante!

_**Sueño de Boomer. ( Boomer Pov's)**_

_Eh? Este lugar… Es el tren "La Rouse"! Pero… Que hago aquí?_

_Anda! Somos nosotros! Debe ser un sueño…_

_-Boomer! Vamos al vagón restaurante! Tengo hambre!- Grita Butch, madre mía, nunca se llena?_

_-Ya va!-Digo yo, que estoy revisando el móvil, pero por que? A sí! Por si Miyako me mandaba un mensaje o algo._

_Al llegar me fijo (tanto como el del sueño como yo, para no liarnos al del sueño le llamaremos… Boomer 2) en unos tipos con gabardina, y Boomer 2 piensa "Valla, con este calor y con gabardina… Deben de ser tontos…" y sigue su camino… Si supiera…_

_Empiezan a come r tranquilamente, hasta que Boomer 2 se vuelve a fijar en los de la gabardina… Y ya no estaban! Bueno, no se por que lo digo con sorpresa, yo ya lo viví._

_Al rato se oyen gritos y salimos (yo incluido desde las sombras) corriendo al rescate._

_Hayamos una mujer muerta, atravesada por un trozo de la barandilla arrancado._

_-Puaj! Que asco- Dice Brick, si siempre tan delicado con las palabras… -.-U_

_Pero eso no era lo más extraño, vimos a Mojo Jojo a lo lejos y volamos fuera del tren para investigar, y cuando estábamos lo suficientemente lejos del tren, este explotó._

_Nos quedamos alucinados pero vimos a los de las gabardinas huyendo en un helicóptero previamente preparado._

_Y de repente… desperté…_

_**Fin sueño Boomer (Normal Pov's)**_

Miyako, viendo que su perro tenía como una especie de pesadilla, lo cogió cariñosamente, lo abrazó y se durmió, Boomer solo atinó a decir:

Guaf…mmm…. -.-U- ( Nota mental… no comer mucho antes de ir a la cama…)

_**Sueño Miyako (Miyako Pov's)**_

_Valla… este día… es cuando nos enteramos… del accidente…_

_Nos encontrábamos tan tranquilas comiendo y viendo las noticias, hasta que oímos una en especial…_

_Noticia de última hora, se ha hallado el tren "La Rouse" totalmente destruido y todos los pasajeros han muerto, pero lo que realmente nos a sorprendido es que entre los difuntos, se hayan los RowdyRuff Boys Z, hallando sus pertenecias quemadas entre los escombros. Los bomberos dicen que esto pudo ser probocado por una bomba, más información en el telediario de las 11. Buenos días. – Dice la tele… Como me duele volver a oirlas… Y vernos a nosotras llorando.. incluso a Kaoru… aún más…_

_**Fin sueño Miyako (Normal Pov's)**_

La pobre Miyako, al recordar eso, se despertó llorando… Pero vió a su perro como teniendo una pesadilla así que lo despertó, lo cogió y abrazó cariñosamente y se durmió junto a él….

_**CONTINUARÁ…. **_

Bueno, que os a parecido? Es que no se me ocurría mucho más, jeje.

Reviews?


End file.
